


Schneecest Mother's Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss and Winter give their mother, Willow, and wonderfully incestuous gift for Mother’s Day.





	Schneecest Mother's Day

Gently pushing her older sister onto the edge of her bed, Weiss didn’t waste a single moment in starting they show the two girls wanted to put on for their mother. Mother’s Day was right around the corner, but the three women wouldn’t have all been home to celebrate it together. So, in Schnee fashion, the daughters agree to put on a sex show that Willow would be able to enjoy watching as her gift. The youngest Schnee smiled as she gently tugged on the hem of her nightgown, slipping herself out of it and letting it pool on the floor around her feet, leaving her naked and her decently sized cock exposed for both of the other women to see. “You better not regret letting me be the one to fuck you, Winter. I offered to let you fuck me, after all.~”   
  
“Well, I wanted to give Mother a proper show for her to enjoy. She’s always enjoyed you taking charge and making your dreams happen. What better way than to give you the chance to fuck your older sister?~” Winter smiled as she sat in just a matching light blue bra and panties, one of her hands gravitating toward her cock while the other reached for her younger sister’s. There was no hesitation as she wrapped her fingers around the heiress’s cock and slowly began to stroke it, looking over to their mother and seeing her slowly stroking her own cock over there. “But to think that all three of the Schnee women were born and graced with cocks… I can’t say I ever regret having one while being around either of you.”   
  
Willow watched with a smile and gasped happily as she watched her oldest child get pushed onto the bed and flat on her back, catching her lower lip between her teeth and gently chewing on it as her youngest took charge and gently ground her shaft against Winter’s pussy. “You two are such wonderful children. I can’t believe I was lucky enough to give birth to you.~” The mother of the duo stroked her cock just a bit faster as she watched the young heiress push her hips forward and enter her older sister’s pussy, a loud moan leaving all three of the women in the room before a soft giggle followed, each of them realizing they sound similar in bed.   
  
Of course, that didn’t stop the young heiress from grabbing hold of her sister’s hips and slowly pushing her cock forward, forcing inch after inch of it into the military specialist’s tight cunt, letting out quiet groans from the perfectly snug fit. “Jeez, Winter… You’re so tight, I’d almost think you’ve never had sex before….” Weiss smiled as she leaned forward and slipped one of her hands under her older sister’s bra, pushing it up over her breasts and immediately wrapping her lips around the woman’s firm and perky breasts. “And such perfect tits too? God, you definitely got the good genes in the family.~” The youngest Schnee spoke with a muffled and slurred voice as her tongue dragged across her sibling’s mound.   
  
The military specialist could only gasp and moan from the feeling of her pussy being stuffed with her little sister’s cock, her own being lightly sandwiched between their stomachs as the other girl finally got to the base inside of her. “Coming from the girl with a bigger cock than my own.” The older sibling chuckled quietly as she wrapped her arms around the younger’s neck, a smile on her face as she pulled the other girl in for a deep and passionate kiss. However, that didn’t stop the woman from letting out soft and muffled moans every time their lips pulled apart, only staying apart long enough to catch a quick breath before going in for another kiss. Though, with the feeling of her own sibling’s cock pumping in and out of her faster than any male partner she’s ever had, Winter couldn’t help but throb and twitch against her own stomach as she felt an orgasm rapidly approaching, everything only feeling that much better by the fact that someone was watching this all happen. Closing her eyes, the eldest child had no choice but to give in to the pleasure that was starting to course through her, loving it far more than she knew she should.

 

Willow, on the other hand, only kept watch as her little girls got more and more into their show for her, a blissful gasp leaving her lips as she watched the younger of the two. “Oh, just be quiet you two. Mommy wants to see her little girl’s having fun with each other for awhile longer.~” The older woman started stroking her thick shaft just as fast as her little girl was moving, imagining just how it would feel to be in each of their spots during this fun they were having. The mother couldn’t deny loving the pleasure in either of their positions, both having been bedded a lot and having bed a lot of women in her lifetime, but the sight of her own flesh and blood being so passionate just to give her a gift for a silly day out of the year. It lit her heart up and encouraged her to move just that much faster, whining and starting to squirm in her seat as Weiss started to move a bit erratically, like she was going to cum. “Is my little girl going to cum already? I thought we were just getting started.~”

 

“Oh, we are, Mother.~” Both of the girls smiled and shared a quick look with each other before Weiss pulled back and approached the older woman, cock still hard and leaking a small amount of precum. She reached her hand out to the older woman and smiled, bowing ever so slightly. “We just wanted to get ourselves warmed up for the real gift. And that’s fucking you together.~” The young heiress watched with a pleasant smile as her mother let out an elated gasp, taking her hand almost right away as both of them giggled together. The youngest Schnee took a deep breath as she walked Willow back to the bed and grabbed the woman by her thighs, lifting her into the air with a hefty grunt. “Ready, Winter?”   
  
“Always.~” Getting up off the bed, the military specialist wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist to help hold her in the air, using one of her hands to line up her cock with the older woman’s cunt and Weiss’s cock with her asshole. “Are you ready, Mother?”   
  
“Don’t keep a woman waiting on her gift now, dears. Just fuck me silly.~”

 

With their mother’s permission, both of the girl’s smiled and nodded, thrusting upward and dropping their mother on their cocks at the same time, all three of the Schnee women screaming out in pure and utter bliss together. All three of them were already getting close to bursting just from when Willow was watching, but now that all three of them were together, there was no stopping the orgasm was that bound to happen for all of them. Of course, that thought didn’t stop either of them from moving in a raping pace, Willow wrapping her arms around Winter’s neck to pull the specialist into a loving kiss that was nothing like how a mother should kiss her child.

 

Weiss wrapped her arms around her mother’s stomach once she knew she was safely in the air with no risk of falling, happily bringing her hands up to the woman’s full breasts, squeezing and playing with them as the snug feeling of Willow tight ass started to drive her insane. The young heiress let out a hushed and slightly jealous sigh as she saw her older sister shamelessly making out with their mother, chewing her lower lip as she wanted to as well, partially craving her mother’s taste. “Why do you get to be the only one to kiss her, Win-” The girl immediately fell silent as the oldest Schnee turned her head and kissed her, a soft and joyful moan leaving her as Winter just chuckled and watched.   
  
“See what happens when you complain, Weiss? You get exactly what you wanted.~” Pumping her hips back and forth into the older woman’s slick pussy, Winter couldn’t help but let out quiet moans and whines as her cock started to stretch and mold her mother’s inner walls. “Don’t think that means you’re done making out with me, though, Mother.” The military specialist took a firm hold on the woman’s ass cheeks to keep her in the air, realizing soon after that she was going to have to deal with the heiress's thrusting hips hitting her soft hands. However, once again, just like when being fucked by Weiss, the oldest child could feel her orgasm quickly approaching, almost like she was going to cum in the next few minutes. “Fuck! Who would’ve thought a married woman with three kids could have such a tight pussy!~”   
  
Willow only smiled against her youngest child’s lips as she was fucked in both holes, her cock bouncing up and down while lightly slapping her stomach and Winter’s with each thrust. The feeling of having both of her holes consistently fucked at a brutal and synchronized pace by both of her daughters was a wonderful gift, speaking a thought in the back of the woman’s mind to ask for something similar when Christmas and her birthday rolled around. “Oh, gods, babies! I love this! That’s it, fuck Mommy like you mean it! Don’t you dare pull out when it’s time to cum! I want it inside me, both of you!~” The older women pulled away from the kiss with the young heiress and instead rested her head on the specialist’s shoulder, a lustful smile on her face as the pleasure and bliss kept swirling and bubbling up inside of her. “Oh, fuck! Keep going! I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop…”

 

“What kind of daughters would we be if we did stop?~” Weiss happily and eagerly picked up the pace of her thrusts, getting closer and closer to an orgasm as well, hot and heavy moans starting to fill the room from all three of them. Something about their harmonic moans sparked something in the young heiress’s heart. This wasn’t going to be the last time they did this and she knew it, a smile coming to her face as she looked across her mother’s shoulder and saw the same smile on her sister’s face. “What do you say, Winter? Want to cum together and swap for round two?”   
  
“That sounds like a lovely plan, Weiss.~” The older sibling smirked and quickly glanced toward her mother, bucking her hips at a slower but rougher pace than before, happy to be almost immediately matched by her little sister. “One.~” Winter bit let out a loud moan as she could feel her orgasm just a few more thrusts away, wanting to dump every single drop she could into the older woman’s incredibly tight cunt. “Two!~” Turning her head just enough to sink her teeth into her mother’s neck, the military specialist relished in the heated and blissful scream that left her.

  
“Three!~” Willow threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit her orgasm first, hot ropes of cum splattering against her stomach as well as her oldest child’s, painting their pale white skin a pearly shade of white. Of course, that didn't top the other two from reaching their orgasms as well, rope after rope of thick and hot cum flooding into her womb and her stomach at the same time, forcing another strand of cum to leave her cock and reach the underside of her own breasts just as the thrusting came to a slow and steady stop. All three of the women panted before sharing a bright smile together. “So, who’s ready to swap positions and go again?~”


End file.
